Hi, I'm Mikey!
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: Mikey and everyone else is human. Except Mikey is a girl! How will she survive with three over protective brothers?
1. Hi, I'm Mikey!

**Hi, I'm Mikey! **by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner.

**Disclaimer**: All characters, Places, etcetera are not owned by me. I simply do the plot

**Warning**: Mild Language, Some dark themes, 'womanly topics' (not in depth though), and one small reference to Christianity. Also, it may have possible eventual romance and bullying (and anti-bullying of course). Rated T. PG (older)14+

* * *

**_What does it mean to be cursed? Do you think that you're cursed? Give an example._**

_'What I think it meansto be cursed is when you do something you know is wrong and fuck life up for yourself and everyone else. It also means to have bad luck._

_For example, Eve, who ate the forbidden Apple, cursed women everywhere with cramps. It's not like I ate it, why the shell do I gotta pay for it?_

_Also, I was cursed as the girl in a family of allmen. Being the youngest of four makes you a baby already, but being the baby girl is a whole 'nother story. I get over protected a lot._

_On the contrary, I get whatever I want. So that's good.'_

There was a knock at Mikey's door and she gave whomever it was permission to enter. Her oldest brother, Leonardo, peered his head inside her room. His hair was black and always in a pony tail. A MANLY ponytail. (How Leo even knows how to make ponytails is a mystery beyond itself. His eyes were blue like her's and his skin was soft but his face always had that look of authority in it. Leo was his nickname and he was the type of person that if you ever need someone to talk to, he's always there.

"Hi Leo!"

"Hey Mikey. I was just telling you that dinner is ready."

"Okay," she answered as she made her way off of her bed. Her oversized pajama pants slid on the floor as she made her way downstairs. The pants were Spongebob themed. He's her favorite cartoon character ever! It was because they had so many things in common. First off, he has freckles, blue eyes, a squeaky laugh, and a bubbly personality. Those are the exact things that she has.

She grabbed a plate and sat down at the dining room table. It was already prepared with dinner. Her second oldest brother, Raphael (or Raph), sat straight across from her. He had bright emerald eyes. His hair was burgundy and it was always spiked. He had thick sideburns that made him seem even more cool and threatening. He is the strongest out of all the siblings so his muscles were very defined. He was, to Mikey, the best guy ever!

"Hi Raphie!" Raph lazily moved his eyes towards his baby sister. Usually he'd glare at her (because he hated that nickname) but this time he was just tired. He grunted a hello to his youngest sibling.

"Hi Donnie!" Donnie looked up at her and smiled sweetly, showing his missing front tooth.

"Hey Mikey!" Donnie had brown flowing hair that stopped at his shoulders. His eyes were brown and he had his purple thick rimmed glasses on. His skin was pale and he had less defined muscles than Leo but he was still very strong. Donnie was very kind and compassionate. He always cared for others feelings. He was also very smart. He was going to the 11th grade as opposed to the 9th.

Once their father, Hamato Yoshi, sat down at the table, his children dug in. Hamato Yoshi (Yoshi Hamato in English style) was older than most parents. He had black and brown graying hair and a long bushy mustache. His eyes were also brown and he was very tall and wise.

"My Children!" He halted them. Everyone froze. Mikey had a spoonful of mashed potatoes halfway inside her mouth, Donnie had just stabbed his steak with his fork, Leo had his lips on the glass of water he was about to sip, and Raph had a big spoon inside of the broccoli- ready to transfer them to his plate. They all looked at him.

"I have things to discuss before we begin eating."

Mikey took the spoon out her mouth, Donnie un-stabbed his steak, Leo set the glass down, and Raph let go of the big spoon.

"Good. First off I have been promoted at Oroku Industries-"

"-way to go Dad!" Mikey interrupted.

"Thank you Mykal. Anyways I have been promoted to leader of the strongest of foot soldiers." Claps came from his four children.

"Also, we must discuss about school. More specifically, Mykal." Hamato Yoshi looked at his baby. She looked generally offended.

"What's that supposed to mean? They're going to school too!" Technically they were all the same age (being only months apart) but that didn't stop the boys from being overprotective of Mikey. It been that way since they were little.

"Well for starters," Donatello began, "you talk to strangers. They are not to be trusted and you know that!"

"It's okay. Anyone who tries to hurt her gets a beatin' frum me," Raphael explained.

"Also, you lack concentration my daughter," Hamato Yoshi offered.

"It's okay. If she doesn't get good grades, she gets a beatin' frum me," Raph explained again.

"And..." Hamato Yoshi, for the second time in his life (the first being when Mykal reached puberty) hesitated.

"And?" Mikey pressed on.

"And you've reached the point in your life where boys are taking an interest in you and your 'assets'," Leo explained. Donnie coughed and Hamato Yoshi blushed. Leo had no problem in explaining what it is, no matter how embarrassing. Raph banged on the table fiercely, making Mikey jump.

"And everyone 'o those perverts will get a serious beatin, frum ME!"

Mikey covered her face and groaned loudly. She was definitely cursed.


	2. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Hi, I'm Mikey! Chapter 2: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner.

**Disclaimer**: All characters, Places, etcetera are not owned by me. I simply do the plot.

**AN**: This was fun to write.

_**Write a fantasy-fiction story. 25% of your grade. Be creative!**_

_'Once upon a time there were four turtles in a small pet store. They were normal baby turtles. One day, Mutess, the goddess of Mutants, sent down a drop of mutagen for those turtles and- eventually a rat. On a gray, gloomy day, the four baby turtles were adopted by a young child and his mother. When they left and reached two blocks, the little boy tripped and dropped the glass jar which contained his turtles._

_The jar broke and the poor baby turtles safely fell into the sewers and onto the concrete ground. A creature, the rat, happened to scurry by when he saw the four baby turtles. He ran over towards them in curiosity._

_Thunder boomed through the tunnels, scaring the rat and making it retreat in the darkness. It started to rain above ground. The single drop of mutagen fell down and washed into the sewers and onto the turtles. They made a weird noise in protest and, out of pity, the rat ran over to them. Some of the mutagen splashed on the rat._

_Since then, the rat and turtles gained human-like qualities. The rat, who later renamed himself Splinter, raised the four baby turtles as his sons. Splinter trained his sons in the art of ninjitsu._

_One day, when Splinter scavenged near the storm drain, he saw a book on great renaissance artists. He named his sons after them._

_Picasso who wielded the swords._

_Titian who wielded the dagger._

_Giotto who wielded the spear._

_Michelangelo who wielded the chain._

_Together, these butt kicking ninja team fight The Copiers evil plans. They also fight other various enemies like: The Hand Ninjas, Staxter Bockman, Ka-rye, and many more. However, they also have allies: May O'Nail, Jasey Cones, and Head-Leather._

_They are called the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!'_

Mikey smiled as she finished her creative writing homework. She (and her brothers) didn't have school yet but they still had to finish their pre-homework. Mikey was certain that Leo was about a day or two ahead of time, Donnie was finished, and Raph... was a different story.

It just so happened that the latter walked by Mikey's room.

"Hey! Raph!" Her brother about-faced and stuck his head within her room.

"What?"

"Can you read this and tell me how it is?" Mikey outstretched her paper towards Raph.

"Nah. Doin' sumthin." Raph was about to turn around and leave when Mikey got off her bed. She ran towards her brother and wrapped her arms around his bicep.

"Please? Please!?" Mikey whipped out her infamous puppy dog face. For added cuteness, she even whipped out her baby speech: "Pwease Raphie?"

Raph cursed to himself and snatched the paper from Mikey's hand. He silently read it for a few minutes then handed it back.

"...So?"

"You honestly want the truth?"

"Yup."

"That's a real stupid idea." With that, Raph left Mikey's room and continued with his day. Mikey stood there for a while before sighing.

"Maybe I should sell this to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. They'd know what to do with it."


	3. Klunk

**Hi, I'm Mikey! Chapter 3: Klunk** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner.

**Disclaimer**: All characters, Places, etcetera are not owned by me. I simply do the plot.

**AN**: I wouldn't expect another chapter this soon if I were you. Also, thank you for the reviews and happiness. Each review makes me smile. Thank you! Also also,I wanted to respond to (I think two people reviewed similar things). Ironically, I'm usually also the one who could care less about human/female turtles. But I do admit that it's hella fun to write. Anyways, let me shut up! Hope you enjoy ch 3!

* * *

Mikey sat on a fire escape. She had a verbal fight with her brothers. She ended up storming out the house in, what she rarely felt, anger.

It was cold. The moon was bright as was New York. Mikey had went to get a box of hot, fresh pepperoni pizza. It sat on her lap as she ate each slice slowly. She wanted to cherish the few moments she had on earth. Her brothers were sure to murder her when she returned.

It was cold. Mikey was sure by then she had a small case of hypothermia to attend to. She ate the pieces of hot, gooey, cheesy pizza pie slowly. If she didn't, she would be done with it and forced to go back home. As much as Mikey wanted to curl up with her Spongebob blanket and sleep in her warm, cozy bed, she wasn't sure what to even say when she got home.

'Hey guys. Sorry for disappearing for an hour and a half in the dark and dangerous streets of New York.'

There was a noise (that sounded like a Klunk) behind her but she didn't move. She saw a small figure to her right. Mikey looked down and saw an orange kitten staring up at her. It was skinny from hunger and shaking from the cold. Its eyes were a darker shade of orange. It looked up at Mikey. It's eyes were begging her to feed it.

Mikey was disgusted with herself. She almost shoved it away.

She broke a piece of her small pizza off and gave it to the cat. It gobbled the food down hungrily and Mikey gave it another.

She was angry, not inhumane.

The cat licked its lips gratefully, a feeble mew that she translated to "thank you."

Mikey turned her head, expecting the cat to leave but was surprised when it mewed and rubbed its head against her elbow.

The small cat would surely die on its own. Large dogs, adult cats, or rats. The cat could starve or freeze to death.

Could.

For the first time in a long time, she felt that someone or something really needed her. That someone or something really depended on her. Mikey rubbed the kitten back and it moved closer to her. She picked it up and stuffed it into her coat to keep it warm. She picked up the empty pizza box and, on her way to her house, threw it in a dumpster.

It was cold. She walked quickly. She wanted to get home.

Mikey wanted to get yelled at by Leo. She wanted to get slapped behind the neck by Raph and wanted to be scolded for almost killing herself from the cold by Donnie. Call her insane but she really missed her big brothers.

As she entered her home, she was hit by warmth. The first person she saw was Raph. He was slouching over the couch and sitting on the couch were Leo and Donnie. Raph turned his head and looked at his baby sister in disbelief.

"Mikey?" Leo and Donnie turned and their eyes shined. Not with anger or bloody murder but with happiness and relief. Mikey smiled. The hostility she had before washed away quickly as she said,

"The one and only party dudette!"

Her brothers ran towards her and crushed her within a hug.

"Mikey! We're so sorry!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Don' scare us like dat, knuckle head," Raph scolded.

"We love you, little sister," Leo said.

"I love you guys too!" Mikey squealed with tears in her eyes. A soft meow and then a clunk was heard.

The four siblings looked down at a small kitten, who looked up at them in turn.

"Uh..."

The three brothers looked at Mikey.

"I didn't tell you about my new pet kitten... Klunk?"


	4. Math

**Hi, I'm Mikey! Chapter 4: Math** By The Creepy-Psycho-Loner.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, Places, etcetera are not owned by me. I simply do the plot

* * *

1. Johnny Cash had $7 but he wanted the new grand theft auto game which is $56. He works 3 times a day and earns $3.50 for the week. How many weeks does it take for Johnny Cash to earn $56?

2. **_Simplify: _**148 ÷ 2 × 10 + 4 - 4 ÷ 740 × 9000m

"... and then Satan said: "We should create word problems and add the alphabet to math."" Mikey smirked. She picked up a glass of strawberry lemonade and sipped it. She laid her head down on the the Oakwood dining room table and groaned. Just then, her eldest brother walked into the room.

"Hey Mikey!" Mikey lifted her head with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey-lo Leo!"

"... whats that matter baby sis?"

Miley's face fell into a scowl after that. In a low hiss she grumbled: "Maaaaaaathhhhh..."

Leo could barely suppress his flinch as he placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Let me see the problem." Mikey reluctantly handed the algebra over. Leo stared incredulously. The first one made sense- the second one... not so much.

"Erm... the first one is 49 divided by 3.50. The second one is... 6?" Leo smiled before handing it back to the blonde. Mikey shrugged and was about to write before a voice called out for her to halt- literally.

"Halt!" Mikey and Leo looked to see Donnie in the archery. His hands were on his hip and he stated disapproving at the duo siblings.

"Huh?"

"You are wrong. That second one is wrong," The brown-haired boy clarified.

"Then what is the real answa' yo?" Mikey squeaked. Donnie crossed his arms instead.

"I'm not telling you~." His sing song-y voice started to piss the blonde off.

"Why?" Leo spoke up this time with his dark blue eyes frowned.

"Because you'll never learn math that way."

Mikey's eye twitched some before she exploded verbally.

"What? You Jerk! Why are you playing with my emotions? Who cares about math?" Mikey stood up and stomped over to Donnie before Leo expertly wrapped his arms around her waist- easily stopping her.

"Mikey, calm down!"

"No! I'm must rip him to pieces!"

Amongst the madness stood Raph, who read over the paper silently.

"SHUT UP!"

Everything stopped. Raph gave his siblings a patient yet irritated look.

"First one is: 2 weeks. Second one is: 1 × 9000m. You're welcome."

With that, the red-head grabbed Mikey's lemonade (and handed the aforementioned her paper) and silently went up the stairs while mumbling something very close to 'morons'.

Mikey had a look of astonishment. She glanced at Donnie who mirrored her expression. It alone confirmed that Raph was correct. Leo whispered silently:

"Son of a-"

* * *

**AN**: Sorry Guys! Heh I guess I got caught up in school. But yeah... Don't worry though! I'll most likely have the next chapter (Much Much Longer) up by tomorrow. Also, I haven't forgotten about Consumed by the Mind. I just need that damn inspiration to turn on! Finally, I haven't been on in a while because (thanks to Anime club) I'm addicted to Soul Eater. I'm working on a new FF about DTK and well... if you like Soul Eater then expect that. If you never watched it then waaaatch iiit. If you need a link, i'll be glad to give it to you! Okay bye!


	5. Suspicion

**Hi, I'm Mikey! Chapter 5: Suspicion** By The Creepy-Psycho-Loner.

**Disclaimer**: All characters, Places, etcetera are not owned by me. I simply do the plot

**AN**: Diaryofhannah... your review is too awesome for words! hehe! Seastar, I'm glad that you agree! And Thank you! :D And everyone else, I'm glad to be back too! So here's chapta' five!

I may have had _too_ much fun writing this.

* * *

"Mikey!"

"I didn't do it!" Mikey paused her 3DS and turned around from her position at the table to face the Kitchen doorway. Don walked into the kitchen area of the house with at least ten test tubes standing on a metal plate.

He shook his head at her sheepish smile.

"Can you rid these in the sink for me please? I have to hurry to staples for some supplies." Mikey raised her hand in a salute.

"You can count on me captain." Don handed her the plate and hurried to his room. The water in the tea kettle on the stove whistled without warning and it almost caused her to spill the weird purple stuff in the test tubes. Mikey stood up and walked to the sink and started to pour out the liquid. Leo walked in and began to make his tea with NO SUGAR.

"Leonardo," Hamato Yoshi's old voice boomed throughout the house. Mikey looked at Leo and smiled.

"Oooh.~"

"Shut up Mykal."

"Rude."

Leo made it his priority to bump into her before he left. Mikey heard a little clink. She looked down and saw one of the tubes had tipped over. It was empty and she almost sighed with relief until she looked into Leo's tea. It was brown with a purple tint.

Mikey stared at it for a few minutes- possibly hoping that the mistake will undo itself but, unfortunately, sometimes things cannot be undone. Mikey had to face it; it was game over man… game over.

Mikey turned around and dumped the last of the purple liquid (along with the tea) in the sink. She was heading out just as Leo was heading in. She made no effort to make eye contact as she headed to Donnie's room. It seemed as if her brother had already left. She placed the plate on his small glass table gingerly and left.

It was Friday. Friday night is movie marathon night. The siblings always watched movies until they would all crash on the couch (or they all left). As Mikey walked towards the couch, She saw Raph on the floor putting a cd in the movie player. Leo was already sitting on the couch crossed legged, sipping his new cup of tea. Mikey guiltily sat next to him and soon after, Raph sat next to her. About twenty minutes into the movie, Donnie came into the house. He had a bag (which everyone assumed had the supplies he needed). He put it down and headed towards the couch. Mikey moved over towards Raph and Donnie sat down.

Donnie retreated to his room at their third move 'i am sam". He claimed that he needed to work on a project but Leo and Raph suspected it was because of Mikey's uncontrollable sobbing.

By their fifth movie, Leo got up and headed up stairs. Raph had fallen asleep during 'The Hills Have Eyes' and there was no way in hell Mikey was going to watch a scary movie by herself. With a piqued curiosity, Mikey skipped joyously up the deep green carpeted stairs in the direction of her immediate older brother's, Donatello, room. Her long golden blonde hair trailed behind her like a fluttering veil. She looked very angelic and pure, like she was purged of all evil.

Innocent but not naïve.

"Oh! Donnie!"

Mikey stopped dead in her tracks. Her hair collided with her back and her figure still resembled skipping even though she was as stiff as a statue.

"Ah! Don! Ah!"

Her ears twitched in displeasure.

"Hold on. I'm _aaalmost_ there Leo," Donnie's delicate voice said.

"Hurry up! I c-can't hold on much longer..." Leo groaned.

"It's so deep in there, Leo."

"I know... Sss~" Leo hissed. "Fuck!" He yelped.

Mikey just stood in the hallway with wide aqua eyes.

"Donnie..." Leo's voice was worn out and it sound like he was exhausted.

"Im done."

"Ahh~."

Mikey hesitated for a minute before knocking softly on the door.

"Come in!" Donnie called out. Mikey held her breath before twisting the knob. She opened up the door ever so slowly. Images of possible scenarios flooded her mind. When she opened up the door she saw the real situation. On the bed sprawled out was her ponytail wearing brother. On the floor was Donnie, who was carefully wrapping bandages around the formers foot. A pair of tweezers sat next to small and relatively big pieces of bloody glass and cleaning alcohol.

Mykal released the breath she was holding.

"What happened?"

Donnie looked up and smiled adorably.

"Well... Leo thought it would be a good idea to stand up on my small glass table. It, of course, broke and he got glass stuck in his foot so I was taking it out."

Mikey observed the scene once more. She gave herself a smile and a satisfied nod.

"Why? Did you need anything?"

Mike shook her head cutely. She left when Donnie focused his attention back on Leo's foot. Mikey proceeded to skip down the hall;

As if she didn't just get mind fucked with the thought of incest.


End file.
